dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abyss
Abyss (深淵 Shin'en) is a member of the Dark Empire, an army of Demons from the Demon Realm. He is one of the most strongest Demons in the entire universe, and is Bain's champion. Abyss is a smooth talking, egotistical, and an honorable fighter. Personality Abyss slightly reveals his snide and condescending nature, asking his superior, Bain, if he should "enjoy toying" with his opponent. In spite of this, he did show respect to Goku while fighting against Vegeta, seeing him as a potential worthy adversary after witnessing him fight his Demons, which impressed him to an extent. He is also egotistical, publicly stating to be stronger than both Goku and Jiren, and directly countering the opinion of both Zeno. Abyss has no remorse for eliminating anyone, considering them fodder for his superior's plan. He kills those who outlive their usefulness, simply to satisfy his sadistic indulgence, showing that he only cares for his own life and no one else. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Jiren's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'''Ki'' Sense' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. **'Godly ''ki sense''' - The ability to sense ki and power levels of deities. *'Kiai' - A burst of ki used to repel targets. In the manga, Abyss' usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku. *'Power Impact' - Abyss' signature move, Abyss fires a red-orange ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Broly in seconds. He also has an orb variant of the attack where he uses it to surround Vegeta within a sphere of ki, electrifying him before it detonates. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively. *'Meditation' - After meditating for a few seconds, it sets the user's ki at 1000 (10 bars) and grants them automatic ki regeneration. *'Energy Punch' - Abyss charges his fists with red ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Abyss' normal punches when he is displaying a hint of his true power. These punches are also strong enough to eradicate Goku's Kamehameha even when the latter is in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. **'Power Rush' - Abyss charges at the opponent and delivers a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before sending them flying with a powerful punch. *'Energy Barrier' - Abyss' ki is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against considerably weaker attacks. Upon releasing his full power, this barrier became more powerful to where it is able to shield Abyss from the likes of Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Final Flash, and an energy beam from Android 17 simultaneously. *'Invisible Eye Blast' - Abyss' ki is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks. With it, he was able to fight back Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, block Hit's final assault, and even disperse Vegeta's Final Flash. *'Invisible Strikes' - Abyss is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Abyss moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all. *'Overheat Magnetron' - Abyss charges at the opponent with a barrage of punches and blasts them away with a Power Impact. He then appears behind them and lands more punches, sending the opponent crashing into the ground. When at his full power, Abyss charges another Power Impact in the form of a massive energy sphere. *'Heatwave Magnetron' - An energy wave technique used against Ultra Instinct Goku after Abyss awakened his hidden power. *'Vacuum Survival' - Abyss is able to survive in the vacuum of space as he proved able to travel through the vastness of space from one planet to another, finding it the quickest way to continue his duties. *'Power Up' - Abyss has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendous amounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Abyss' body admits a red aura that takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. Forms and power ups Full Power When channeling the full force of his power, Abyss' aura takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. When powered up, Abyss can take down Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Vegeta, and Android 17 at the same time. He was able to easily overpower Golden Frieza, and even also outmatch Goku's third usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-. However, against Ultra Instinct Goku, Abyss was outclassed by Goku's newfound power. Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Transformation Users Category:Evil Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Assassins